The Fallen
by Stalking dream
Summary: We all tend to honor the dead. 499 Editions of the Hunger Games have passed by, 11477 children have left their lives during this horrible event. Some of them more loved than others. For the special occasion of the 20th Quarter Quell, 24 of the most memorable tributes will be resurrected, to return to the battlefield once again.
1. The announcement

**Hi, I decided to write another SYOT, so well, here you have it. Try to fill in the character sheets as detailed as possible, and try to be interesting please.****  
****Don't submit any Sue's or I won't accept them.**  
**Try to balance your character out. If you have a lot and awesome strengths, try to give them some main weaknesses as well.**  
**Please note, most of them have died a while ago so their family and friends will probably all be dead already. They will remember their past from what they lived through in the games.**  
**Be absurd: if your character is family of the person that used to be the queen of England, then so be it! The more original the better.  
And last, but definitely not least, try to be as descriptive as possible. The more details, the better I can show your tribute off.  
**

**I will only accept tributes through _PM_. The tribute list will appear on my profile, but a new chapter will be submitted for that as well. Sorry that this little piece of writing is so bad and short, but I just want to get this over with and start with the reapings (or their awakening, I don't care how you call it). By the way, everything will be written from POV's. I know this chapter is written in the 'he' form, but the rest should be in 'I'.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I GOT THE IDEA FROM Insanitywriter because I loved it and she decided not to continue her syot. There have been done a lot of adjustments to it so it's not a mere ripoff. There. Now enjoy the story ^-^**

The tribute form

Name:

Nickname*

Gender:

Age:

District:

2th choice:

What games did they participate in (Tell the surprise in case of a Quell):

What place did they end in (must be in the final 6 and obviously not 1st):

Why did the Gamemakers pick them (how are they memorable/special):

Developement of their games (things like strategy, alliances, kills, names of dead tributes...):

How did they die?:

Reaction to 'awakening':

Appearance (go into detail):

Personality (be creative and descriptive):

Family/Friends/History (or what they still remember):

Chariot Outfit*

Behavior during the parade:

Interview Outfit*

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote*

Prefered clothes (what will they wear during their spare time)*

Training Strategy:

What will they do during the Private Session:

Training Score (may be altered)*

Weapon of Choice (it can be more than 1):

Strengths (Be reasonable):

Weaknesses (Give me REAL weaknesses, please, balance them out with the strengths):

Fear(s)*

Bloodbath strategy (run towards it, or away from it. If they get something, what?):

Arena Strategy:

What kind of people will they form an alliance with*

Preferred death (this is really, really not necessary)*

Romance (Preferably only when it has something to do with their previous games)*

Anything else*

The Quell

_"Welcome, welcome, dear inhabitants of Panem!" Our president, Damocles Niro announces. Many people are watching, as it is mandatory. Many of them fear the reaping, as it summons you into this game of death. That's why they fear the Quell announcement even more. It keeps the usual horrible blood-shedding but with a sick, psychological twist that can make an innocent's hands covered in crimson. "As you may all know, this year it will be the 500th edition of the Hunger Games!"._

_A green-haired boy with the most astonishing, obviously fake, golden eyes walks upon the stage. He holds a small, silver box in his hands and stares at it as if it's his lifeline. The fairly young president takes the box and places it on a high table. His thin fingers hoover above the opening in hesitation before descending to grab what he needs. He slowly unfolds the box that is labeled '500'. A smirk spreads over the face of the malicious president as he reads the card in silence._

_"To remind the Rebels that no one, not even a dead, is safe, 24 tributes who almost claimed victory will be resurrected, to fight in a terrible arena once again!" Damocles announces with un-faked excitement. This is going to be one the craziest Games ever._


	2. How they decided

**The tribute list will appear here and on my profile. Once there is a new tribute, this will be updated. The story that I put in this chapter will be updated as well, since this will the process of deciding what tributes will be in the games. Ah, well, it'll become clear to you once you start reading it...**

**Don't forget, this is how the Gamemakers look at the tributes. If I insult them or call them weak, that's not really my opinion.**

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

The small elite group of top-gamemakers (The ones that represent each department like Mutt development, Arena design, Tribute-communication...) is now assembled in this room. Except for me, they all have no idea about what is going on right now, and why they had to come here. The most clever people among them might have an idea, but I have been very mysterious about this meeting; nobody may know what we are about to discuss.

"Okay, now that we are all seated, we can finally start this meeting." I commence. "We need to decide what tributes we should 'wake up' for this coming games. Are there any suggestions?"

Nobody dares saying anything, until Scylla, the head of Mutts, raises her hand.

"Yes, tell me your suggestion."

"I was actually thinking, how about Ajax Stone, sir?"

"Ah, yes, Ajax Stone. Ended 4th in the 198th Hunger Games. Related to the 8th Quell victor, Jason Stone, who used the same tactic he did. The one that showed us that having climbing skills as a Career is very useful. He could have won... Then, raise hands if you approve summoning in this games."

8 out of 11, mine not included, hands raise.

"Well then, that makes 9 votes for Ajax." I fill out his name in the District 1-male part. "Ajax it shall be. Are there any more suggestions?"

The next one to raise his hand is Philemon. He is the head of Technical devices, something you certainly wouldn't expect from him since he is the oldest gamemaker in this group.

"Yes, what is your suggestion?"

"For the district 2 girl, we could do Annastasia Marie Karma. 3rd place in the 276th edition of the Games. You know, the girl with the ice."

"Yes, yes, I remember her. She made her weapons out of ice, or something. And she didn't join the Careers, even thought she went to school like one and she was just as ruthless and dangerous. I also remember her finding shelter by diving in a hole in the ice for fishing, and then accidentally finding an opening in the rocks that led to a cave."

"You have to admit that she was at least an interesting tribute."

"Yes, most definitely, yes. We also should put some ice in the arena. And fire, of course" I add with a smirk.

"So, approved?"

9 gamemakers vote her in.

"Annastasia is approved then."

Almost instantly after I said that, a new hand rises. Innabella, the most important person of the weapon-department smiles cockily, making her shark-teeth visible.

"I have a suggestion, sir."

"Yes, go ahead."

"Well, actually, I have two. Niva Ilinois and Atra Bayo, shared 2nd place in the 16th Quarter Quell, for the girl spots of district 5 and 11."

Some gamemakers amongst us gasp. I raise one eyebrow. I actually intended to resurrected them from the very beginning.

"You want to put No.5 and No.11 together again? That will be interesting. It will be almost unfair for the other tributes, but they have been defeated before."

"Oh, please, mister Iuno, don't act like you didn't intend on putting them into this Games. I know you are like me. You find them mostly integrating."

"Yes, that's true. Now all vote."

All hands raise.

"Well, apparently, they all think like us. They just didn't dare suggesting them. Approved!"

A new hand raises. I guess they are finally getting the hang of this.

"Yes, Nero, who do you suggest?"

"District 8 female Kivuta Seiswen. She survived her entire games with only one bandage, even thought she had a deep wound in her leg and that she was being chased down by her former allies the entire duration of the games. And she is also interesting because the Quell was that the tributes got elemental powers, in her case air. You would expect that is a strength, but she killed herself with it (accidentally)."

"I'm not too sure about that case. I mean, she seems like she isn't very strong in my eyes..."

"Oh, but she isn't. But she was the most interesting tribute for that Quell. And you have to admit, elemental powers are special."

"I agree. Votes please?"

7 votes out of 11.

"I vote for her too, that makes 8 out of 12. Approved."

**Tribute List**

District 1

Female: Rosemarie "Maura" Genevieve Oliver, 497th Hunger Games

Male: Ajax Stone, 198th Hunger Games

District 2

Female: Annastasia "Annie" Marie Karma, 276th Hunger Games

Male: Nate Brenner, 18th Hunger Games

District 3

Female: Haidee Iman, 483rd Hunger Games

**Male:**

District 4

Female: Sage "Frecks" Sickle, 68th Hunger Games

Male: Levi Ashmore, 100th Hunger Games

District 5

Female: Niva "No. 5" Ilinois, 400th Hunger Games

Male: Cooper Robinson, 240th Hunger Games

District 6

Female: Penelope "Aim Me" Aimee, 398th Hunger Games

Male: Spark Adams, 495th Hunger Games

District 7

Female: Valkyrie "Val" Sithyn, 149th Hunger Games

Male: Carex "The Executioner" Morley, 490th Hunger Games

District 8

Female: Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen, 125th Hunger Games

Male: Damien Frost, 376th Hunger Games_  
_

District 9

Female: Arianna "Ari" Clarkson

Male: Talpa Klyre, 85th Hunger Games

District 10

Female: Gail Jackobson, 498th Hunger Games

Male: Chris McKoy, 499th Hunger Games

District 11

Female: Atra "No.11" Bayo, 400th Hunger Games

Male: Oliver Arden, 200th Hunger Games

District 12

Female: Skylark Roe, 90th Hunger Games

Male: Declan Gryffindor, 93rd Hunger Games


	3. District 1

**Sorry for the long period of not hearing anything from me. I was in the middle of my exam period, so it was kinda hard for me to update. I got the Girl tribute! Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to click the review button below :D**

**Oh, and the name tag is only this long in the introduction of the characters. After this it will just be the name and district.**

**Just one spot left! I WILL be picky on this one *evil laugher***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song below. It's from 'Time to change' on FictionPress. I also don't own the Hunger Games. But you already figured that out, didn't ya?!**

***I imagine the end of the Dark Days, the year in which the first edition of the Hunger Games had been aired, as the year 1 of the new time line.**

_~ Gorilla-tactics and betrayal_

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

"Tezen, get Ajax Stone ready!"

A scrawny, little man appears from behind the white curtain. He doesn't have much hair, but the bits he has are jet black, and his round glasses are always on the edge of his nose. In his hands he carries a white towel, stained with blood.

"Everything is prepared, sir. Should I lower the separation glass?"

"Very well. But don't lower it. I want to see it for myself."

I slowly pull the white curtain away, to reveal the corpse behind. His body has recovered from all wounds he got upon dying. Everything exists out of one piece again.

"We couldn't recover his right thumb, so that's a fake right now."

"Hm, I hope he's not going to be too worried about that." I mumble." Let's start!"

A crew of doctors gather around Ajax. Time to blow some new life in him.

Ajax Stone, District 1 male representative, 18 years old, 4th in the 198th Hunger Games

A sharp spears pierces through the thin layer of skin covering my chest. The girl at the other side of the blade smirks. The boy from 4, who is standing in front of me, smirks even more. At first the realization doesn't hit me, but as the pain slowly begins falling upon my chest, pain as if I had just been stung by a thousand tracker jackers, I can't ignore the thought that has chased me the entire duration of the Games. I am going to die. I never even was a real Career. I couldn't kill people, even though I wanted to. I was nothing but a failure. My entire life. I was bound to die.

My vision becomes blurred, I fall. "Jason, I love you, don't volunteer."

I hear a cannon in a far distance. I wonder who's it is. Maybe it's mine. I don't know anymore. My vision turns entirely black now, my ears start failing, the pain fades away and even the metallic taste of blood seems to disappear.

I start getting a weird, light-headed feeling. The blackness surrounds me even more, until it turns white, in one light flash. Is this Heaven? Do people go here upon dying?

A face appears in front of my eyes, white skin, barely hair and a round pair of glasses. This is really odd. Is he a tribute? Did I survive? Are the Games not over yet?

I grab a metal bar from behind me, and try to smash in the person's head. I don't know why there was a loose metal bar next to me, though. But he is not the only person around. I slam wildly with the bar, hitting whatever I can. I am breathing right now, that must mean I haven't died. And also that the fight is still going on. But the people here just jump back, not able to defend themselves. That would never happen in the Games.

A bunch of peacekeepers force their way through the door and pin me down against some kind of bed. I have never seen something like this before; it's a man-high capsule, and it's freezing inside. But that doesn't explain anything. I still have no idea about what is going on here. The only thing I know is that this must be Panem. And that I didn't win my games.

I calm down a bit and take some more time to inspect my environment. A light blue room with two walls entirely made of glass. In the middle of the room you have a rail that could be meant for separation. No, it _is_ meant for separation, since the part behind is way too luxurious to be of any other use than observing. The people surrounding me seem to be all doctors -the peacekeepers already left- except for that guy with the red suit. His eyes seem to be made of gold, and his hair is dyed the same crimson as his tuxedo. A golden tie to finish his outfit. It's like the typical Capitol fashion, though this guy seems to radiate an aura of authority.

"Where am I? What is happening?"

My thoughts about the red guy are confirmed as soon as he starts talking. "Hello, I am Basilius Iuno. Mister Iuno for you. You are, if I am not wrong, Ajax Stone."

"Yes, please tell me something new. I didn't ask for your name, that really doesn't matter to me, I asked what was going on." I reply with a hint of agitation. I hate it when people don't answer me what I asked them for. But the guy doesn't seem to notice at all, he just smirks and just continues what he didn't get to finish.

"As I were saying, I am Iuno. This year's Headgamemaker."

He allows me some time to think about that, but I still don't get it.

"I will keep it short, since there are still a lot of other tributes that need to wake up."_  
_

"Wake up?"

"Yes, you all died. But you were interesting players back in your Games, so we are going to resurrect you all to participate in this Quarter Quell. Was that simple enough to understand?"

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

Gosh, I didn't think explaining a person how they got here after they died would be so hard. I mean, how can you _not_ understand 'You died, but you were interesting so we revived you to participate in the Quarter Quell'. How can he _not _get that's the Quell surprise! Well, actually, he _did _die a very long time ago, so I can imagine our daily technology seems like real magic to him. It's not like the Capitol was already a floating city in 198*.

I hurry to the second corridor of the current floor, and open the first, and only, door I see. The lovely scent of dead and dried blood meets me, however they tried their best to masquerade it with detergent, which has a horrible smell in my... nose. This corpse isn't hidden behind a curtain like the previous one. With this tribute you can see her entire body, silently sleeping in a cryo-machine, upon entrance. This doesn't leave out that you have a 'safe' compartment behind glass, even though the glass is down right now. I don't know if I should hide behind it. After all, we were attacked by the previous one.

The young female is quite pretty. It's not like she stands out, but her porcelain skin and long, curly red hair make her quite attractive. But she wouldn't be a district 1 tribute if she wasn't. Rosemary's eyes are closed, but I know from the files I received that they are green. I like green eyes on red-haired girls.

Another woman wakes me from my stream of thoughts. One of the doctors. Apparently, she is the one in charge for this girl, and she wants to get this over with as quickly as possible, as she wants to see what will happen. I am quite excited myself, actually. I know this tribute died a rather... traumatic death. Not a violent one like Ajax. So my guessing is that her reaction will be totally different from his'.

Rosemarie "Maura" Genevieve Oliver District 1 female representative, 17 years old, 2nd in the 497th Hunger Games

He stabs me. Over and over again, dancing around me, like a carousel. Only on the places that won't kill me. Cuts off my fingers, one by one, then proceeds to my toes. With rough cuts he separates my hands from my body, and then my feet. Just as I think he will separate the arms from my scarred body, he stops and turns at me, wicked smile plastered on his face.

"You know, torturing you is nice."

I try not to scream or cry. Harder. The pain seems to get worse if he doesn't proceed cutting off my limbs. Now I have no specific pain to focus on anymore. It's just spread all across my body.  
Snow keeps falling down upon my body, but it just doesn't seem to help. In fact, it only bites. I guess that is because it's artificial snow.

"But you will be in way more pain if I stop now. Stabbing your stomach or chest will kill you too fast. Same if I take your arms and legs with me, as the blood loss will be worse then."

His expression freezes.

"You won't be able to chase me without feet, not to kill me without hands." He pauses dramatically, "So I'll just leave you here to die."

And with that he leaves. I am actually quite glad he left. What happened to that noble, fun guy? I mean, yes, he had always been a killing machine, but never like this! Where did his sanity go? But that's not my buisiness. Soon, nothing will be my business anymore.

I think back of district 1, my home. I set up my entire life there. Even after it fell apart on my 15th birthday, I build it again, carefully, so that she, at least, could have a good life.

Just, why didn't anybody volunteer?! WHY IS EVERYBODY IN DISTRICT 1 SO CRUEL! JUST WHY!

But I know why. It was because of the gang. I am almost sure, no, I'm positive the reaping was set up, and that my old gang threatened to murder the entire family of the girl who tried to volunteer in my place. But then there it is again. _Why would they do that? _I don't know. All I know is that they betrayed me before. When they sold me out to their rivals. Maybe they did this because I could report everything to the peacekeepers. But I would never do that. My life was too precious for that. Her life was. But they don't know that.

Or they forgot. It actually doesn't matter, really, since death is only a matter of minutes now.

Tears roll freely down my face. Because of them, Belle will already be left without a mother before her second birthday. Thoughts of her make me cry even more. I remember the song I always used to sing her.

Blood hastily runs down my limbs, staining the cradle of snow underneath me red. As a last message to my precious daughter, I start singing the song. Odd, how people even think of singing in what they know are their last moments.

_Cuddle down, listen a while_  
_There's purity and innocence_  
_in the sweetness of your smile_

I'm surprised about how raw my voice sounds. I actually never was great at singing, but this, surprisingly enough, sounds better. Ironic, to discover that while facing death.

_Close your eyes, cradled in dreams_  
_imagining rainbows, gentle streams_  
_where there's peace on your brow_  
_'cause you're dancing in sunbeams_

_I'll hold you close and listen awhile_  
_Gathering hope; you're my reason to smile._

My last words are just mere whispers. I hear a cannon in a far distance. Once I die, Tristan will win. I wonder how he just killed that girl, the one from 5.

_Hush now,_  
_close your eyes and_  
_I'll hum you to sleep_

I hear a new canon now. But this time, I know it's mine. Or, well, I think it is, because I see an entirely new world in front of me after blinking. Some light blue room this time. I don't believe in Heaven. Neither do I believe in Hell, so it's quite hard to imagine that this is one of those mythical places. Definitely because there is a guy with a crimson tuxedo, and hair in the same color, with some golden accents. That can only mean one thing. I have been revived. I already heard rumors about projects like that. Like how they claimed that Arthemis Niro, the daughter of the current president, was resurrected after dying in a traffic accident. It probably was set up, though, as it is quite hard to have a traffic accident with full-automatic vehicles. And if they hacked the system than the culprits should be caught soon. they probably already died, since I don't know what time I currently live in. maybe I have been in a cryo-sleep for 100 years, I don't know.

But then I suddenly recognise the man's face. That's Basilius Iuno, Headgamemaker in my Games. And since this must be a Quarter Quell, I must have died three years ago. That means Belle will turn five within a few months.

I must win this Games, no matter what. Only then I would get Belle back. And revenge on my old gang.


	4. District 2

**Well, that took quite a long time. Sorry, didn't have much time to write. I have been dragged to Christmas parties the entire vacation.**

**Okay, so the first name will probably be familiar to you, as he participated in 'Twisted Wonderland'. But I am telling you, he will be so different in this story, and his death is really, really different from the actual story.**

**All spots are now filled in! May the odds be ever in your favor! :D**

_~ The Career leader and the frozen girl_

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

I scurry up the stairs, to the second floor. This is the place where the once so glorious tributes from district 2 rest. I take the first door, knowing that Nate Brenner is awaiting me there. We weren't quite sure about him in the beginning. Most of us wanted a crazy guy for 2. But after picking _that _tribute I was definite that I wanted him to participate once again.

I gently push away the blanket hiding his corpse. A big guy, something about 6'5, with black spikey hair lays in front of me. His supervisor taps my shoulder and asks if we should begin awakening him.

"Great, let's start right away."

"But… shouldn't you sit behind the protection glass?"

"Depends. How did he die?"

"Stabbed. Fought his way to death."

"Okay, then we should raise it." I say, "I don't want to get attacked again. Well, not that they can kill me anyway. And even then it shouldn't make any difference. Death is just relative to people of my class."

I walk a bit backwards and seat myself in one of the comfortable couches. The glass slowly begins rising, and the doctor I just had a conversation with gets him out of his cryo-sleep.

Nate Brenner, District 2 male representative, 18 years old, 4th in the 18th Hunger Games

It was an unfortunate year for the group of trained tributes. So far I have reached the final 5, and I am the only one of them left. Besides me you still have Cicilia. The girl from eleven. There is Aster. Also from eleven, who is desperately in love with Cicilia, who would commit suicide without a moment of hesitation if that meant she would survive. The other one is Jinx Ramirez, the girl from 8. I don't know how she managed to survive that long, but I know the games have changed her, that she turned into a ruthless killer. And then there is Kaiden Sooner. The reason of our group being entirely murdered on only the third day, as he trapped us by going to the Red Queen, who send her entire army just to kill us. The only reason I survived was because I found the Cheshire Cat, who lead me to the White Castle. But there isn't much time to think about that right now. The only thing I should focus on right now is killing them. Although I should probably sit down to rest for a few moments.

**BOOM!**

The cannon rings just as I seat myself on a big rock. I hadn't noticed before about how dark it already is. The sky turns blue and the anthem rings through the arena. Everybody outside is now watching a recap of this day. And the person who had just died, of course. That's when her face lights up. Cicilia Trefford, district 11 female. Her face slowly fades away, and bright, blue letters appear instead.

_Congradulations, Nate Brenner, Kaiden Sooner, Jinx Ramirez and Aster Marino!_

Wait, what is this? Why are they announcing this. Do they think we forgot who our enemies are?

_You have all reached the final 4._

"Come on, get to the point already!" I only realize after I screamed that out loud that there might be someone who heard me. Ah, probably not. As the blue letters say, we are only with 4 left right now. The chance they heard me is really small.

_As you all probably already noticed, you are far, far away from each other._

_It might take a few days before you all kill each other._

_So that's why we decided to speed everything up a little._

It takes a while before I fully realize what is going on. And right now, the blue smoke is already surrounding me. A huge smile appears on my lips as I see the smoke materializing.

"Hello, cat."

"Good to see you too. I guess you would like me to show you the way to the other tributes?" The cat spins.

"Yes please." I answer. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How do they drive the others to the death spot?"

The cat grins. "You'll see. But I guess I can tell you their ways are a little bit more… violent."

And with that we leave. No more questions, no more answers. I keep following the cat until we reach a giant chessboard. At my right there is the White army, and on my left there is the Red. I am on the left upper corner of the field.

I see a small girl talk to the white Queen. She shakes her hand and seems to be having fun. Another girl in shining armor hugs her. She walks towards the left lower corner of the field. Jinx Ramirez. Suddenly she turns at me and smiles.

"GOOD LUCK!" She shouts at me. I don't know why, but since we are both at the White Queen's side, I suppose we could be seen as allies.

Suddenly, a boy runs out of the forest. Once he enters the field he puts both hands on his knees and shakes heavily, coughing purple smoke. Kaiden Sooner. I see shallow purple lines of smoke at the place he just came from.  
He turns at me once he is recovered a bit. With an angry expression on his face he slowly walks to me, but suddenly stops in the middle of the field. He stretches his hands, but can't seem to get further.

I see. An invisible wall. I guess this final battle is more thought out then I noticed on first sight.

A red guard runs towards him and whispers something in his ear. He nods and then moves up to the right lower corner of the field. That's when our final enemy arrives.

The boy seems to be heavily wounded. He has scars all over his body, and misses a finger on his left hand. His hair is a mess, and his clothes nothing but miserable scrapes of fabric. I hear howling wolves behind him. I see. The drove him here with mutts. How horrible. I only now realize how lucky I was having the Cheshire Cat as my ally. And I think Jinx has been hiding in the castle of the White Queen the entire time.

Aster Marino walks up to the right upper corner.

A horn rings. The battle can begin.

Kaiden instantly runs up to me. He swings at me with his knive, but I easily dodge it. His clumsy movese make me wonder how he managed to stay alive that long, and kill so many tributes. A big opening appears, so I take the opportunity gratefully by kicking him in the crotch. He immediately collapses, buy I grab his hair and pull him up again, forcing him to face me.

"You should have never tricked us." I growl, "Now you will have to pay for your crimes."

I grab the knife in my belt and stab him in the stomach. After releasing his hair he falls down on the ground, but isn't dead just yet. I jump on him, raising my knife to deal the final blow, but then I notice a stabbing pain in my chest. I move my hand towards the spot, and feel a sticky, warm liquid running though my fingers.

I turn my eyes towards Kaiden, shocked about this turn of events.

"Maybe I did it because you are so easy to trick, Nate."

"You bastard." I manage to say, before entirely collapsing. My vision turns black. I never thought it would end this way.

But it doesn't end. Once I open my eyes again, I see a red room. I am absolutely positive I died, so what is this? Hell? No, that's not it. I stretch my arms. Moving them is so easy, yet it feels like they have been still for 500 years.

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

I have the feeling I stayed way too long with Nate. He really couldn't understand what I was talking about, him being resurrected and so. I quickly run down the hallway and take the second door. The girl from district two lays there in full glory. They really did a great job recovering her. When they brought her from the storage fridges she had no hair and her skin was almost entirely black. Well, for the parts of skin that didn't melt that is.

I gently streak the girl's raven black hair. Really, her passion for ice isn't the only thing we picked her for. She is one of the most beautiful tributes in this Games. And that says a lot, because we didn't only pick them because they were just good, but because they were exceptional. And that can involve beauty.

But let's not waste too much time on admiring her. Let's do that after all this is finished.

Annastasia "Annie" Marie Karma, District 2 female representative, 18 years old, 3rd in the 276th Hunger Games

I stare over the big lake, my lake, thinking about how everything turned out. So far I have reached the final four.

**BOOM!**

Okay, three. It's actually a miracle I managed to survive this long, thinking I rejected the Careers. They have been chasing me down the entire duration of the Games. But they could never find me here, hidden under the ice. I snuck up to them and killed them one by one. As well as some other alliances, by the way. I think I can say I killed the most tributes here. But maybe that was because of the Arena.

I hear something cracking above me. Something cold falls on my shoulder. It doesn't take long for me to realize it's water. The ice is melting. I snatch my backpack and take off to the opening in my small, yet fairly comfortable, ice-cave. That was a good decision, because a big piece of ice falls on the place I just sat.

Another crack. Ice comes down again. I reach my hand out of the opening and grab the stick I put there to easily climb up. Just as I stumble out of the cave, the roof collapses, and everything I worked so hard for is gone. But I have no time to mourn, as I now see what caused it to collapse. A flame, with a large pole in its hands, with an evil grin but no eyes is poking the ice to make small parts melt at once.

A mutt.

It instantly turns to me, and I think about what I should do to kill it. There is not enough water here to drown the mutt, as this is a winter-themed arena. So I just do the first thing that crosses your mind in a situation of fright. A primordial instinct. RUN!

I jump through the frozen forest, over fallen trees and small frozen streams. Every now and then I look over my shoulder, only to see red flames as a sign of the mutt's presence. After a while I start building up a small lead. I know I'm not fast, and my endurance is not exactly what you call good, but the weakness of this mutt seems to be that ice and snow slow him down, as it melts in front of his feet. And you've got to be honest, running on water is not exactly what you call easy, even for an inhuman being.

I turn my head once more to look at the mutt. It's gone. I allow myself to rest on a low tree-branch. I'm practically tearing up, but force myself to look around. My head feels light and the world is spinning around. That's why I don't see the flame appearing from behind a tree.

"Well, that was easy." It hisses. He raises his stick and a fireball starts growing on top of it.

Well if this is my fate then so it will be. I close my eyes and let the flames engulf me. I feel my hears being burned off. The fire eats away parts of my skin, and turns me into a horrible mutilation. There hangs a scent of burning flesh in the air. My burning flesh. I want to scream, but there won't come any sound out of my mouth. I sink to my knees and try to cool the fire with snow, but it doesn't matter anyway.

Fire defeats Ice. I should have known it from the very beginning.

A shudder goes through my spine and the horrific burning feeling suddenly dissapears. A soft breeze wipes the black hair out of my face. I open my eyes, slowly, just slowly, so I wouldn't be disappointed at what I will see. So that I can close them at sight of something horrible.

But what I see is not bad at all. The chamber around me is red, but it's obviously not Hell's fire. There is a man that looks like a Capitolian.

"How are you?" The man asks in a soft voice.

I inspect my body. There are no signs of burning wounds or whatsoever.

"What's happening?"

"You have died."

"What? But how is that possible? I am in the Capitol right now, that's obvious."

"You know, Annastasia, you died a long time ago, back in the 276th edition of the Hunger Games. This year the 20th Quarter Quell will occur."

"And how has that something to do with me?"

The man chuckles. "Isn't that obvious? You have to participate."

"But… why?"

"This is meant to give those who were exceptional a second chance." He says, and then he walks towards the door. He turns his head just before leaving. "But most of all to entertain the Capitol, of course."


	5. District 3

**And here are the tributes for district 3! Enjoy and HAPPY NEWYEAR!**

**Oh, and this story is in the opposite order from the two previous ones. Here the girl gets awakened first, and after that the boy. It will be like that for all future 'reapings'.**

***An iViewer is a small piece of special plastic that is worn around your main eye. It is in direct contact with your brains. It gives you the ability to travel to a virtual world, and it also brings this virtual world in the normal (it has functions like a clock, the weather, a message function, constant access to the internet…). Everybody has such a device, even the people in the districts. However, tributes may not wear them because they can hack other's iViewers to kill them, or get all the information they need at all times.**

_~ Toxic and Broken_

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

Next on my list is Haidee Iman. I really look forward to awakening her. It's probably going to be entirely different then with the previous cases. My iViewer* tells me she killed herself. Yes, this is going to be very interesting.

I slowly walk into the room she should be 'sleeping' in. The girl has long, dirty blonde hair that waves on the bottom. Her eyes are small, kind of narrow, supposedly having a hazel color, and they are surrounded with fair colored lashes and thin, dark eyebrows. She has a pale skin, and she herself is very small. Definitely for somebody with her age.

"Can we start the resurrecting process?" A green-haired female asks.

"Yes, start. I am in a bit of a hurry, so do it fast."

The green bulb under her head lights up, and the girl opens her eyes.

Haidee Iman, District 3 female representative, 15 years old, 5th in the 483th Hunger games

"Pyrite, I think we are running out of food!"

"What? No, that's not possible. I went hunting only yesterday… and besides, aren't the supplies from the Cornucopia enough?"

"Do you think I'm a liar?"

"No, it's just… you have been wrong before…"

"I told you already, that brat from 11 stole our supplies back then!"

"No, Richard. She didn't."

"Yes! she did! I saw her run with it! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Because we killed her just that same night and she didn't have any supplies with her!"

She did, actually. Only Pyrite doesn't know that. I do know because I stole that girl's supplies just the same night. Isn't that ironic?

"She must have hidden it!"

"Why would she?"

"Oh, just forget about it. It doesn't matter anyway. I just know there is food missing."

"Should we both leave the base, or do I have to stay here to guard it?"

"I think we're good. There are only three tributes besides us left anyway, and one of them is heavily with the other one caring over him. And there is no way the girl from 3 will come over here."

And with that the both of them take off. Really, I need to bite on my hand to not start laughing of their stupidity. The girl from 3? Not coming? You bet I will.

I wait another five minutes once they disappear from my eyesight, and then silently sneak out of my hiding place. Their food lays on a small pile in one of their tents. The temptation is big to steal some of the food, but I force myself to leave it. I don't want them to get suspicious.

I take the small vial that was deeply hidden in my belt. Opening it releases a bittersweet smell. I take an apple and carefully rub a drip of self-made poison on it. I put it on top of the pile again and silently sneak out of the place, even though it probably isn't necessary. Once I arrive at the bushes I start running.

The wind swipes across my face. I hear some noise at my right, but I keep running. All this gives me the feeling I am running from the Cornucopia again.

I finally stop when my lungs feel like jumping out of my chest. My heart pounds too fast and too loud, and sweat drains my cloths. My mouth feels really dry. Luckily I am very near my base, so I know there is a stream nearby. I keep walking for a few minutes until I reach the water. My hands hastily dive into the water, and bring it to my mouth. I think I did a great job. It was actually the first time I pulled my trick on the Careers. Now I know one of them is going to die. Too bad there won't be another death by paranoid allies.

I take a sip from the fresh water. And then stiffen. Wait. I forgot to clean my hands after doing poison on that apple. Blood starts freezing in my veins.

How could I be so careless! My own stupidity surprises me. But it's all useless. The poison is entering my system; I can already feel my limbs becoming heavier. This poison will kill me within a minute and I know it.

I quickly think back of everything that happened. First you had that girl from four, who got pushed out of her Chariot and was trampled afterwards. The second person ever in history of the Games who got killed before the Games actually started. But the first time in history they knew for sure who the culprit was, as everybody in Panem was spectating it. Then you have the Games. I nearly got killed at the Cornucopia but got away as if struck by a miracle. Then the vial and other material I got so that I could create my poison. And the children I killed. Many betrayed each other because of me. They all died. And now I am going to join them. My eyes fall down and I only hear one last sound before entirely passing out. A long and dramatic

**BOOM!**

I suddenly feel a hard bang underneath me. My hands feel a cold floor. I turn up my eyes and stare at some oddly dressed man in front of me, in front of an orange background. With an unknown force I pull myself up. Wo-ow. What was that. I never knew I had such force.

"Why am I strong?"

The man in front of me chuckles. "You know, you are the first one who doesn't ask 'what is going on' as a first sentence. But the force is just a temporary side-effect from your revival. It will wear off in a few days."

"Oh. Wait, what? revival?"

"Yes. It's very easy, your substitute will explain, but I need to hurry. Not like your district partner won't wait, because he is dead and all, but there are still a lot of tributes I need to go through and I have to stick to my schedule."

This looks interesting. Maybe I can take an advantage of this situation. Besides, I would like to see the updates made on that iViewer. It looks so much better than the version in my time. Better than the one I used to wear.

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

With a bad feeling I look down on the girl next to me. She smiles smoothly and ignores my angry gazes. How can I, the one who holds her life in his very hands, obey a tribute? Oh, I know, because I am running out of time and there is no way she would have let me go if I ignored her request.

I practically run through the hallway towards the boy's room, hoping she will go away because of the speed, but it's just idle hope. She has just been resurrected, her powers are still beyond limit.

The door opens automatically upon my arrival, as the memory recognizes the PS from my iViewer. Haidee slips in along with me, as she knows the door won't open for her unless she is quick enough. _She lived only 17 years ago. Of course she knows that. Not to forget she is from 3._

"That's Benjamin Kidd, isn't it?" Haidee asks, obviously satisfied she recognized her district partner.

"Yes. Now please just shut up. I am not even allowed to take you here, so at least don't bug me all the time. And I who thought you weren't talkative."

"I'm not… it's just… this is all very exciting for me."

I remember how I first was when I thought of this Quell, so I can understand her feelings. You must know that this Quell wasn't set up… entirely. The Card really contained 'dead tributes will be resurrected'. The only difference is that it was meant for the first MillenniumMeltdown.

I face the boy who is in charge of Benjamin and ask him to start the process. Haidee eagerly bows over Benjamin's corpse.

Benjamin "Kiddo" Kidd, District 3 male representative, 15 years old, 3rd in the 11th Hunger Games

"Sorry, Dolores." I whisper while quickly pulling the dagger out of her stomach.

**BOOM!**

Unlike most of the others she didn't die of electrocution. I was forced to stab her.

I quickly inspect the girl's backpack. It contains nothing useful, unfortunately, except from the two rabbits and a squirrel. Good, cuz I was short on food.

I take her things away and seat myself on a rock while the hoovercraft picks up her body.

I feel a little bit hungry, so take out the squirrel from the girl's supplies. As I start nibbling the soft flesh I get a flashback.

_I have been wondering around those first few days. Unable to find shelter, only surviving on the supplies I managed to get from the Cornucopia. I am soaked to the bone. I won't do anything about it. The Careers walk away from me, laughing, congratulating each other, not even taking the effort to look around if somebody else came to their crime scene. Not caring if there is another easy kill for them, just in front of their very eyes._

_My hands go up and down on Her chest._

"_Breathe." I whisper desperately. "COME ON! JUST BREATHE!"_

_I must look so pathetic right now, in my soaked clothes, hands full of blood, trying to wake somebody who's canon has already confirmed a stop of her heart._

"_LOUIS! DON'T YOU JUST DIE ON ME!"_

_So... Pathetic._

_Desperate._

_Pitiful._

_W.E.A.K._

_Helpless._

_Hopeless._

_Bound to die._

"_LOUIIIISSS!"_

_Just like her._

_NO! I won't just die._

_A spark of anger lights up my body. Anger is a terrible thing. It makes people do stupid things. But in this case it's necessary. I need to take revenge on the Careers, and get them to the place they deserve._

_Hell._

After her death I changed entirely. I can't say I liked the way I changed, but I got my revenge, just like She would have wanted to. All of them, until the very last one, died. You know how ironic it is, being killed by the guy you 'forgot' because you found the way he got crazy after his district partner died entertaining? I, at least, laugh about it.

I hear a strange cracking noise behind me. The sound of pine needles being crushed.

I quickly turn around and hold my glasses in front of me. You know, that might not seem very dangerous, but a lot of people have seen my power here in the arena, so they know better than anyone what kind of power it contains.

"Oh, it's you? What a surprise to see you again. Never thought you would survive this long, but hey! Here you are!" Maybe I should have killed him…

The kid smiles shyly. "I – I didn't mean to scare you off."

"Nah, it's okay. You aren't exactly the most stealthy person on earth, so you didn't scare me."

The boy doesn't say anything.

"Oi, Tristan, I know it's just you, me and Merry, that girl from 11." I say to break the awkward silence hanging in between us. "I was thinking, maybe we could team up so we can kill her faster."

"Great idea, Kiddo."

"Please – please don't call me that. I sound like a li'l kid if you call me that."

"Well, sorry. I always forget your first name, so I use your last."

"Hm. It's Benjamin. You know, like B-E-N-J-A-M-I-N. But you can say Ben if you want to."

I say, and then chuck a rabbit at him, which he catches gratefully.

"You know, Kiddo, what my full name is?" Tristan asks with curiosity.

"Sorry, I don't remember. And please call me Ben."

He smiles. "Okay."

Okay? What is that supposed to mean?

"So, what is your full name?"

"Tristan. Tristan Ripples."

I drop my squirrel and stare at him in utter surprise. I want to take the glasses, but he has already jumped on me, holding it in his hands.

"You know, Charity's brother. Remember Charity? The Career girl from 4? _The one you killed._"

He claps his hands, but the glasses are still in between. He brings it closer, and closer, rubs the pieces of glass in my face. He takes one of the shreds and then slits my throat with it.

He slowly steps back and takes all my supplies with him. Then disappears from my eyesight.

My death will be caused by a person who did it out of revenge for my revenge.

Hours and hours I lay here, pain of the glass pricking in my face, and the wound on my throat. It turns pitch dark and the anthem begins to play.

Tonight only one face passes by. It is Dolores's face. The girl from 12, the one I killed.

Half an hour later the girl from 11 passes by. Her face full of pity. I smile weekly and gather all my energy.

"Please, take this," I hand Merry the silver frame from my glasses. The weapon I have killed so many people with. "and kill him. Kill Tristan for me."

The girl silently nods, looking at me with eyes full of pain. I think she lost someone important to her too. Someone I didn't kill.

"And now kill me, please." She nods again and stabs me with her sickle. In two seconds I am dead.

It takes me several seconds to realize that the pain is gone.

I open my eyes. I'm positioned in an orange room, and there are two people in front of me. A Capitolian guy and a young girl, about my age, who obviously comes from one of the districts. Probably three, as she has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, which is a trait for girls from our district.

What for the Capitol's sake is going on here?

The girl smiles slyly. "Oh, he has no idea about what is going on here."

"I already asked you to shut up, didn't I? You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Well, you were the one who told me it was okay, so –"

"Can somebody PLEASE tell me what is going on?_ And what is that thing on your eye? I can tell it's technology, but I have never seen that before."_

"That's because you have died, mister Kidd. And that 'thing' is an iViewer."

"I know I died, but why do I still… well… live. _And thanks for the information._"

"Resurrection, Kiddo. That's what it is. Quite easily, actually, but you died a very long time ago so I get why you don't understand. We did it because you were an interesting tribute, back in your games. For this Quell we resurrected a few of those memorable tributes so that they can participate again. Let's say, a second chance."

"But it is for the entertainment of the Capitol mostly, as you could expect." The girl adds.

"Don't talk, Haidee. Gees, why do you talk that much. Is that a side-effect from being resurrected or something?"

"Am, sorry to interrupt you again, but I don't want to be resurrected. I don't want a second chance, or go into the Games again. So please let me die again and just pick someone else."

The two people walk away from me without further ado.

"I expected more from you, you know?" The man saus before leaving.

"I could have known." The girl whispers. "You aren't worth my attention after all."


	6. District 4

**Here's the district 4 reaping. Again, sorry for the long time between the updates. And I also appologise for this chapter in general: I don't really like how I worked this one out, but I didn't update for such a long time that I couldn't possibly do it over.**

**I also fully realize the last part is way shorter than the first. I also appologise for that.**

**And the last thing: I know I haven't been updating a lot. Like, really, a very long time. But next update definitely won't be next week, as I'm on a trip then.**

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

Before we entirely leave Benjamin's room the guy talks again.

"Can… can I come with you, mister Iuno?"

Oh, no, not again! Please tell me this isn't real! My creations have turned against me! They should be grateful they get to participate in the lovely game, directed by me and following my orders. Not going in against the things I clearly expect from them!

"No, you can't." I say slowly, maybe they'll understand my situation better then.

"Then, why can she?"

"Well, now that you say so." I turn towards the girl again. "I am going to drop you at your room again, please stay there until your escort picks you up and brings you to your quarters."

She slightly hesitates, rubbing her chin while she looks at the boy. "And if I stay here?"

"Okay. You can stay here." It reliefs me she gave in so easily this time. But I understand why. She's smart enough not to get me mad, as that would mean a definite death.

I wasted this much time that I will have to, in order to prevent further delays, hide behind the glass and let other people talk in my place. Not like that would be a problem, of course. I have an iViewer. They can hear me if I would prefer it that way.

The door silently swings open, allowing me to pass through. Apart from the sound of my own footsteps, the corridor is dead silent. Shut down from all distracting noises originated from the streets outside and the less restricted areas of this building. They wanted this part to be entirely shut down from the rest, the windows only working to work from inside to outside, noises shut down and colors dulled. Mostly because they don't want to disturb the tributes.

But also to hold off the paparazzi. They have been a real pest lately, popping up in the most unexpected and inappropriate places, twisting your words all the time, bringing utterly secret information to the eager ears of the gossip-addicted Capitolians and all others who want to hear. One time a part of the arena map leaked out. A total disaster, I can assure you. Nearly half the gamemakers died. As did the Headgamemaker, Ares Finnigan, who was afterwards replaced by me. His family fled from the Capitol, supposedly out of shame, but people like me know it's because the danger of them getting killed as well was too big. Of course the person who really leaked the information, and made all those deceased Gamemakers get suspected, hasn't been found yet. No, they didn't. I never got exposed.

The new stairway brings me to the first tribute or district 4. The white door silently swings open. I make a sign at the assistant so she would lower the glass, and seat myself in one of the dark blue velvet chairs while waiting on the edge of my seat in anticipation. I'm curious about this one. She's more of a psycho than the one's I've seen so far.

Sage "Frecks" Sickle, District 4 female, 17 years old

The bloody corpse pushed under my nose is a horrific sight. Or so it must look to others. I don't notice. I don't care.

The small dagger in my hand keeps slipping out.

It's annoying

Or so I think. I don't notice. I don't care.

I slice the neck open further, digging deeper, letting the crimson liquid run out with such speed it spatters in my face. The knife slices his way all to the corpse's lungs. My hands dig deeply into the soft flesh, ripping out one of the lungs. I cut open her belly and remove her kidneys.

Again, horrific.

I notice. I don't care.

After the girl's body has been torn apart in the tycoon of my madness I relax a bit. I hope the girl's parents, family and friends are looking right now. Oh, how lovely would it be to see their faces. Hear their screams, cursing me and the Games. They know how it feels, losing somebody you hold so dearly you would want you could have replaced him. Yet they notice.

They notice that I have lost Caiden. They notice it! They NOTICE, but they DON'T FREAKING CARE!

All those selfish beings. They need punishment. They do. They need to know how it feels. I'll make them suffer. I'll make them cry the acrid tears of lost hope, shout out of bitter frustration, wish they had never been born. Let them be flooded by the wave of insanity, of madness.

My body doesn't seem to know how to obey my sick mind anymore.

It rocks back and forth, not wanting to do anything. I clutch my knees tightly, as if they will fall off if I don't.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NNNOOOO!"

A high pitched scream hurts my ears. It takes a while before I realize I'm the one shouting.

"He's not dead, he's not dead." The voice mutters, as if it might bring him back. I want to believe it. I want to believe it so badly. I almost believe it. But there's that strange, black hole in my heart that gives me the empty feeling of the loss of the one I loved.

"He's not dead. He's not dead."

And suddenly, somebody appears in front of me.

A boy.

Black hair

Brown eyes.

Pretty skinny.

Pale.

But not Caiden.

I smile. He's not Caiden, but he could bring me to him.

Suddenly another face flashes in front of my eyes. My little brother Matt smiles at me.

"You can do it, sis. Please come back home. I miss you a lot."

New courage fills me. Confidentally I stand up and bann all gloomy thoughts from my mind. I raise my beloved diamond spear, that saved my life many times in this arena, above my head and charge towards the boy from 9.

Aiming carefully, I throw it at the boy, but he manages to dodge it, or so he thinks. This spear, however, can't be dodged. It's a heath-seeker. It charges at its nearest heathsource, and as we're on an open space I don't believe there are any animals it could be attracted to.

The boy, however, makes a catleap, landing straight on me, pinning me down on the ground. As he lifts his left hand, holding a sharp-looking knife, the spear digs deep into his left leg.

The moans of pain would be unbearable for anybody who hadn't been in this arena for two weeks, or watched it for that long of a time. He instinctively grasps to his legs, allowing me to easily twirl myself out of his grasp.

Furiously he pulls the blooded spear out of his leg and throws it at me. But while he does that I already pulled out two throwing knives from my belt and throw them rapidely at his chest. Not expecting me to have already attacked again, the first one hits him in the left shoulder, but the second one misses him narrowly. The diamond spear flies through the air and I easily dodge it.

Quickly I pull out two new blades, throwing one of them while dashing forwards. In the hurry of dodging it he can't hold me off, and before he fully realizes it I am sitting on his chest.

Though he has decided not to give up yet. With a move that's nearly too fast to be even visible his hand shoots forwards and twists my wrist. He catches the knife in mid-air and moves it towards my throat.

I jump backwards just in time, but if this fight doesn't end fast, and I can't bandage it up the fresh wound will soon be fatal. More blood poors out of the woond to strengthen my thoughts.

A dizzy feeling is already overtaking me.

I drop to the floor once more, and charge at his non-injured leg.

It is my last move, that can either save me, or break me.

Fate must really hate me.

The clouds in my head have grown so thick that I only manage to make a 'minor' cut.

Yet I smile.

Maybe madness has taken over my body again. I don't think this is an insane sort of happiness, though.

"I love you, Matt."

I say, almost unaudible due to the cut in my throat.

The boy charges at me once more, hereby piercing my neck with my own, prized spear.

I gently close my eyes, letting the darkness swallow me.

But as I already said, fate must really hate me.

A soft breeze brushes my cheek, and when I open my eyes I see a dark blue room with a Capitol woman dressed in white in front of me.

You've got to be kidding me.

Headgamemaker Iuno POV

When the black-haired girl opens her eyes it's like a bomb explodes. She starts kicking around furiously and grabs one of the peacekeepers, who just came in to maintain order again, with the throat and starts strangling him with all her might -which is a lot as she has only just been revived.

The peacekeeper's face turns bright purple, his piggy eyes moving around desperately, but there is nobody who can help the poor man out of Sage's tight grasp.

His eyes stop moving, his body doesn't struggle anymore, his clutched hands fall down his chest like weak puppet-arms.

But the girl doesn't seem to have had enough yet. She doesn't start attacking a next victim, but she snaps the man's neck, and after doing that she starts snapping every single bone in his body, while cuddling the man like a doll.

So crazy.

I love it.

Now that Frecks has something to play with she keeps quiet. Most of the peacekeepers leave, but two still stand guard inside the room, even though I don't think that would matter a lot.

I beam the assistent that she can do her explanation and leave to the next room.

I never even dare hoping for getting a tribute like her. She's completely lost it. She didn't use to be like that back then. Well, not before her precious boyfriend died anyway.

In the next room I find Levi Ashmore. A light-haired boy with green eyes and an ever-lasting smirk plastered on his face. He smiled his way to his death. How ironic.

I don't think there'll be any problems awakening him. After all, he didn't die a violent death. But then again, I have no time to waste. This guy died too long ago to understand this technology; he might be smart but not anything exceptional like some tributes we have already awaken or have yet to awaken. This guy is taken for his mentality, popularity and the fact that he's one of the best trained fighters we've ever seen. Not for having an exceptional brain like Haidee or Niva.

Not that he couldn't face them.

But he'll have to be careful.

I'm sure he won't be able to charm them.

Although he might think he will have them in their pocket. These girls are manipulating, lying thieves. Every. Single. One of them.

I lower myself in a seat and fixate my eyes on the tribute. Glass is down, danger gone, awakening process can begin.

Levi Ashmore, District 4 male, 18 years old

The boy doesn't make a chance. I honestly don't get how he managed to survive this long. Okay, I admit, my idea of fighting 'good' is on a level about twenty times better than theirs, but still. The way he holds his knife, how he throws it. So easily to dodge.

I grab the knife he just threw at my head with ease. There's not even a scratch on my hand.

With a big smirk plastered on my face I drop the knife, drawing my chains in the meanwhile.

The boy looks shocked.

Scared.

How could he have even thought of taking me on. I took the best _trainers _back in our district. And to make things clear, those trainers were very often victors. So obviously I'm not overconfident. I just _am _the best.

I stroke the weapon with big delicacy, before twirling it above my head with great speed and wrapping it around my poor fellow Career.

I pull the chain witch such great force he falls on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Oh please stop whining. You're only rediculing yourself."

He stares up at me, eyes filled with hope. He thinks I might not kill him. We were friends, he thinks. My words make him think I'm going to plot with him, to kill the girls.

"At least die with dignity."

I smile wickedly. The hope in his eyes has disapeared now, replaced with fear. The fear of knowing death is knocking on your door.

I grab his own knife and fling it at his head, between his eyes.

A huge gap in his forehead now marrs his teary face. Blood runs out rapidely, but he was dead already, from the very moment the knife had torn through his skull.

You would expect a Career from 2 to be a little bit better than that. To have at least put up a good fight. But he was just chanceless against me.

I quickly raid his nearly-empty pockets and turn around, back to our camp. At this very moment there are only 3 people left. Me, Clarissa from 2, and Ismene from 12. The good thing is, those two are both my allies and madly in love with me. So they'll probably fight each other to have me, and then I'll kill the other while we kiss.

A cozy campfire is burning lazily in the middle of the field. I go sit next to it on a trunk and warm a bowl of soup above it.

"Clarissa! Ismene! Where are you guys?!"

Clarissa comes out of her tent and happily runs towards me. We kiss for a few moments, something that doesn't touch me at all -I'll have to kill her, after all.

"I heard the canon. Already expected you would come back soon."

Not even a moment she had doubted my victory over her district partner.

"Well, it was easy."

"Of course it was. Have you ever seen him in training? He's a weakling. Well, he was better than all other boys, but I could beat him and I'm positive you're better than I am."

Her eyes stare abscentmindedly at something behind me.

"You're right. I'm sure you could beat him. And about that second thing, I don't think that's true. You can beat me." I smile. Giving her a good feeling about herself won't hurt. Not like she could ever beat me. I am and I'll always be better.

I hear a soft rustle behind me. Probably the wind.

"You're right." She mutters.

"What?" I ask, confused.

She smirks. "I can beat you."

I feel a sharp, stinging pain in my heart. When I look at my chest I see a long point of a dagger stick out. Blood runs out of my mouth. My limbs go numb. I stare at Clarissa, now joined by Ismene, in disbelief. I thought they were madly in love with me.

My vision goes black. And then blue. I stare confused at the room I'm positioned in. A man in white clothes approaches me.

What for Panem's sake is going on here?


End file.
